Protege Moi
by M-cha
Summary: Sumary: sigue su luz... Visiones enigmaticas persiguen a Harry en su 6 curso. Un Ente, dos estudiantes de intercambio, la aparicion de señales por su cuerpo y el constante asecho de voldemort por su espalda no ayudan mucho este año, no lo crees asi?
1. Chapter 1

**Protege moi**

**Disclaimer**: absolutamente nada del universo de hp es mio solo tome a los personajes prestados para mortificarlos a mi conveniencia ¬

**Dedicado a mi "encantadora" prima ¬¬…no ya q mala. tu sabes q te quiero o aunq lastima q este fic no sea yaoi ToT lo q te pierdes ¬**

Capitulo I: ¿Sueños o Visiones?

"Me recuerdas?"

Oscuridad

-Quien eres!

Nada, negro.. dio la vuelta en redondo pero no alcanzaba a ver a su interlocutor. Agudizo el oido..nada

"Acaso ya no reconoces mi voz, pequeño?"

Sobresaltado, gira abruptamente…frunce el seño..juraba q había vuelto a escuchar esa voz tras su espalda

-Maldita sea! Quien eres? Donde estas? Da la cara!

Grita frustrado, gira su cabeza tratando de ver algo en esa desesperante oscuridad…

"Lastima…tanto tiempo ha pasado de la ultima ves q nos vimos?"

Clara burla. Se gira nuevamente, estaba seguro q alguien había estado en su espalda susurrando en su oído..

-..quien eres.?

El juego le estaba crispando los nervios…no podía ver absolutamente nada! Esto era peor q la boca de un lobo. Si a eso s ele une el echo de q de un momento a otro había llegado a ese lugar…

-nos volveremos a ver , no te preocupes…solo..tienes q seguir su luz.."

-luz? de que hablas? Responde! Donde estas?

Pero la voz no respondió. De repente un singular escalofrió atraviesa su columna vertebral. Un fino vaho sale entre sus- de repente- fríos labios…y…

-HARRY!

El agudo grito lo saca de su ensoñamiento, "pero q diablos fue eso!" piensa el ojiverde. Rápidamente se restriega sus ojos bajo la lente de sus redondas gafas. Menudo sueño, tan extraño…

-por fin despiertas hermano!-un fuerte remezon Marca Ronald Weasley lo espabila totalmente- pensé q ya te habías muerto, mira q aca todavía te necesita mi hermanita o acaso al kerias dejarla con las ganas, eh!-rie el pelirrojo sin soltarlo en ningún momento. La mensionada adquiere de repente un lindo color escarlata mientras el ojiverde sigue bajo el ataque de su amigo

-

-RONALD WEASLEY! >o 

-ya dejjamme ronnn! - logra decir el ojiverde soltandose en el acto-menudo despertar no tenias otra forma un poco mas "suavecita", ni yo te ago así cuando te quedas dormido ¬¬ y eso ya e s decir arto…

-ah..pero si fue "suavecito" no sabia q te habias puesto tan delicadito harry- burla abierta- pero si kieres algo ..mn.. como era?.. "suavecito" te traigo a Ginny para q te despierte… q opinas eh?. Un lindo beso de tu "encantadora" novia (por q para mi no tiene nada de encantadora y eso q es mi hermanita)Tal como esa princesita de ese cuento muggl..AYYY! MIONE poq me pegas T.T si yo no eh…AH! ME ATACAN ARPIAS! Xx

-QUE ME DIJISTE! >o 

-pobre ron…en verdad no lo mataste?-pregunta algo asustado neville mientras examina el cuerpo inerte de ron el cual seguia siendo despiadadamente pateado por la menor del clan Weasley

-no te preocupes nev, "mala hierba nunca muere" – murmura rabiosa la pelirroja mientras lanza miradas asesinas al inerte cuerpo, neville asiente nervioso, el estado de ron dejaba muxo q desear.

-q te ocurrio harry, de repente quedaste dormido en media conversación?- la extraña voz de luna se dejo suspender en el lugar, rapidamente dejando de lado el reciente atentado hacia la vida del pelirrojo prefecto, todos posaron sus ojos en harry habidos de respuestas

-o.o? eh.. nada ..nada ñ.ñ nose preocupen..eh… ayer no dormi demasiado.. eso!.. y me quede dormido ñ.ñnada de q preocuparse– dijo rápidamente el ojiverde haciendo un gesto con la mano distendiendo el ambiente

-si tu lo dices..U

-ññUU

-¬¬- pero obviamente hermione nose iba a tragar ese cuento, por algo era amiga de años del chico q vivio, al cual ya le conocia todas sus mañas en especial esa de "aqui no paso nada" – "nose preocupen". Algo raro pasaba aquí, el moreno se veia demasiado nervioso desde q desperto…después de la cena lo abordaria en la Sala comun…

-lo siento chicos pero me tengo q ir a hacer la vuelta por el tren…DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN! ES NUESTRO TURNO!- un buen golpe en los riñones y el pelirrojo casi como nuevo, casi si no contamos los distintos hematomas q viajaban por su cuerpo-vamos!- lo toma del brazo partiendo energéticamente hacia la salida seguidos de las risas de los demás al ver el deplorable estado de ronald.

"que habra sido todo eso? Algun extraño sueño producto de voldemort? ..naa..no creo…mi cicatriz no me ha dolido para nada…entonces?" un escalofrio le atraviesa recordando la suave pero a la vez fria voz "que habra querido decir con eso de –tienes q seguir su luz?" nuevo escalofrio "mn.. tal ves me preocupo demasiado…demas q era un tonto sueño..si eso era!" observa a traves del vidrio el lúgubre paisaje, señal de lo próximo q estaban por llegar . Levanta la vista, mirando absorto el blanquecino astro "pobre remus, debe estar pasandola muy mal,…sin sirius" una ola de tristeza lo atraviesa...un extraño frio le recorre…"sirius, vuelve…sirius" lagrimas amenazan con salir, testarudamente el las retiene "no llorare nadie volvera verme debil…ellos no deben preocuparse" vuelve a dirigir su mirada al cielo preguntandose vagamente cuando la habia bajado…se acurruca un poco mas en su tunica "hace muxo frio, q extraño" somñoliento se acurruca mas "y q sueño" sin darse cuenta cae irremediablemente dormido.

_-esta todo listo como ordene malfoy?_

_-todo listo mi lord, al fin han aceptado ha aliarse con nosotros, aunque el reino de Moroviscov fue el mas difícil de convencer, perdimos varios hombres…_

_-la misión de hoy, como va?_

_- ejecutándose en este preciso momento mi lord, los dementotes sueltos…_

_-muy bien Lucius, espero q nada falle, necesito ese "paquetito" esta noche ya, con él será fácil saber el resto de la profecía, sus barreras son demasiado débiles-murmura casi para si mismo_

_- algo mas mi lord?_

_-no, puedes largarte después te daré tu recompensa-_ una inclinación y el rubio s pierde entre las sombras del lúgubre recinto. De repente un muy bajo silbido se escucha tras el oscuro trono

"**_asi es mi querida, hoy los estudiantes seran la base de mi fututo ascenso al poder del mundo magico"_**

**_  
_**

Se levanta bruscamente, sobresaltando a los demas, un fuerte mareo lo vuelve a sentar, obligandolo a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, inconsciente de las miradas extrañadas q se posan sobre el y del histerico "harry! Q ocurre!" de ginny, vuelve a levantarse un poco mas lento, saca su varita mientras se dirige lo mas rápido q puede a la puerta del vagón intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor en su cicatriz junto con el horrible dolor de cabeza q esta le provocaba.

"harry! Q te ocurre por Merlin! A donde crees q vas! Harry!"

No escucha ninguno de esos gritos, lo unico q su aturdida mente podia ejecutar era "Dementotes… aquí! Tengo q avisar!" pero justo cuando logra dar un paso en el corredor alguien lo toma por el brazo jalándolo bruscamente hacia atrás Oo?

-pero q diablos! .. quita!- el moreno habia caido redondito al piso

NO! Tu no te mueves de aqui hasta q cuentes q mierda te pasa!- una furiosa pelirroja lo aborda parada frente suyo amenazandolo a punta de varita o.o?

-GINNY SACA! Tengo q avisar! Acaso no entiendes! Recien tuve una vision! Voldemort atacara dentro de poco acá con dementores! Escuchaste… dementores! – ginny ahoga un grito de terror

dementotes! Estas seguro? -un fuerte asentimiento del moreno le basto para convencerla- Y q esperas vete! Anda ha avisar al maquinista! Luna! Escribe una carta a howgarth! Neville ! Llama a todos de la ED! Yo buscare a ron y hermione! Vamos vamos!-grita a todo pulmon la pelirroja sacando con un sobresalto a los otros dos, mientras ella y harry salen corriendo al pasillo.

Fin capi

Aaaaaaagggg si se , un corto cap u.u ..pero juro q los demas seran mas largos y contundentes q este

Espero q les haya gustado n.ñ

Comentarios, cartas bomba, howles, maldiciones, avadas y demas a mi correo o por rew (por fa no sean malits por lo menos dos! T-T, es mi primer fic!)

Miembro:

Orden Severusiana

Orden Luciusiana

Orden de las Mortifagas

Orden de Slytherin

Orden de Voldemort

Y de muxas muxas mas xD

Ciao!


	2. IIBatalla

**Protege moi**

**Disclaimer:** absolutamente nada del universo de hp es mío solo tome a los personajes prestados para mortificarlos a mi conveniencia xD

**Este capi va dedicado a Maryn Kimura, Rescasan y Kmila Malfoy n.n muxas muxas grax por leer el fic**

dementores! Estas seguro? -un fuerte asentimiento del moreno le basto para convencerla- Y q esperas vete! Anda ha avisar al maquinista! Luna! Escribe una carta a Hogwarts! Neville ¡! Llama a todos de la ED! Yo buscare a ron y Hermione! Vamos vamos!-grita a todo pulmón la pelirroja sacando con un sobresalto a los otros dos, mientras ella y Harry salen corriendo al pasillo.

Capitulo II: Batalla

"Maldita sea! Maldita sea! Donde se abran metidos esos dos! Grrrrrrr"- una furiosa y desesperada pelirroja corría a todo lo q le daban sus piernas mientras buscaba a los escurridizos prefectos-"agg cuando los encuentre los.. AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – cae de bruces contra el suelo…pero no sola

-AUSH! ESTUPIDA FIJATE DONDE VAS! QUE NO TIENES OJOS! APARTE PESAS!QUITATE DE ENCIMA! AGGGGGGG- los terribles aullidos (no hay otra mejor forma de describirlos) destrozaron casi por completo los tímpanos de la atontada Gryffindor, dejándola aun peor.

-ah? ..?

-AH? COMO QUE AH? ACASO NO TIENES MAS VOCABULARIO, IDIOTA! TE DIGO QUE TE QUITES!ARRUINAS MI FALDA! o -otro coro de horribles aullidos por fin hacen reaccionar la atrofiada mente de la pelirroja chica, la cual de un salto logra ponerse de pie.

-OH Merlín eh perdido mucho tiempo, tengo q encontrarlos!- e ignorando la mirada asesina y los insultos provenientes del suelo, sale corriendo lo mas rápido posible por el pasillo, perdiéndose- en cuestión de segundos- a la distancia.

-AGGG! JURO QUE "ESA" ME LAS PAGA! MIRA LA ZORRA QUE DESARREGLARME! O -- seguían los gritos.

-ay! Por favor!QUERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, nose para q me preocupo de ti, como siempre haciendo escándalo! ¬¬- una irritada voz se deja escuchar detrás- te vas a levantar o seguirás haciéndome perder tiempo! Tengo hambre TT-se queja lastimeramente

-ya ya ya! Ahora voy ahora voy!-se levanta gracilmente y se sacude sus ropas- ¬¬ deberías dejar de pensar en comida! Tienes q cuidar tu línea! O quieres quedar como esa chica que andaba de verde? Que decía algo de sly nosecuanto?

-OO wakala! No me compares con esa "cosa" que vimos! Eso si que es una aberración de la naturaleza!XX- hace gestos exagerados de nauseas- realmente si me dieran a elegir entre esa "super cow" y tu "maravillosa obra de arte".Obviamente ya tenemos un ganador n.ñ

-ey! Pero si es precioso! TT no me kieres buaaaaaaa TT-

Otro terrible berrido (n/a: q pulmones!oo)

oo…ñ.ñ ya no fue para tanto- sigue los berridos- u.u grrr- saca un pequeño librito de notas- pasa las páginas rápidamente (siguen los berridos)- aja! Técnica Numero 204 – busca entre sus ropas y saca una chocolatina de proporciones gigantes (n/a: Oo?)-ya ya toma, pero te tranquilizas!- la amorfa figura llorosa s e le iluminan los ojos, mientras arranca el preciado dulce n.n xD

-u.u nunca cambiaras- suspiro, pero de repente su cara cambia repentinamente a una calculadora, desvía su rostro rápidamente hacia la ventana de la cual se podía apreciar el oscuro firmamento

-S-sson ellos?- inseguridad se aprecia en la frase de su acompañante

-Si…

-RON! HERMIONE! AQUÍ, RAPIDO! Por fin los encuentro! Pero donde estaban!-estos se miran entre si sonrojándose- o.o..O.O! síí! Por fin! Menos mal! Ya estábamos echando apuestas con los demás jejje- los codea mientras les mira picadamente

-GINNY! Ò/o- mas sonrojo- por favor calla! u/u aparte ¬/¬ no creo q vinieras corriendo solo para felicitarnos asi q suelta!

-verdad! Vengan rápido! Harry tuvo una visión con el Innombrable y parece q nos atacaran dentro de poco con dementores!- sin más suelta la bomba

-QUE! O.O

- si! Ahora vengan! Luna esta avisando a Dumblendore, Harry al maquinista intentando pararlo y Neville a la ED! No podemos perder más tiempo! Vamos!

GINNY ESPERA!- los dos perfectos salen tras la pelirroja

---------Unos pocos minutos de persecución----------

-gin…nny—jadeando los chicos llegan al vagón donde Luna, Neville y la ED al completo les esperaban (bueno casi al completo)

-llegamos! n.n-mas fresca q una lechuga, la ultima del Clan Weasley llega como si nada.

-Q bueno! Pero…es verdad lo que nos dijo Neville? Lo del ataque?

-totalmente- murmullos se levanta entre el grupo reunido, muchos se miraron inseguros entre si- mientras no lleguen los refuerzos tendremos q intentar defender a los más pequeños, por eso momento esperemos q llegue Harry del…

-Ay! Ginny! Pero que has hecho!-la pelirroja observa extrañada a su mejor amiga- acaso nunca has leído Hogwarts una historia?

claro q no Mione, quien lo leería aparte de ti?-comenta socarronamente ron

¬¬ tu te callas, bueno en lo q iba, en el libro dice claramente que el Expreso de Hogwarts se destaca por estar encantado sin la necesidad de utilizar a alguna forma viviente para conducirlo!- una mirada de superioridad dirigida hacia la sonrojada pelirroja

-ñ.ñ bueno un pequeño detalle jeje, Harry volverá rápido

-ojala q no ataquen ahora-un palmaso en la cabeza

-no digas esas cosas ni en broma, Ronald!òó

_Grave error_

_Nunca tientes al destino_

_No sabes las sorpresas que este te tendrá…_

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Una fuerte sacudida manda a todos a besar el suelo de un solo viaje

-PARA QUE TUVISTE QUE DECIRLO! ó-ò—otra sacudida- KYAAAAA!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La sacudida, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, la cual sumada a la velocidad a la cual iba el expreso, produce un extraordinario volcamiento, descarriando la mayor parte del expreso e incendiando el resto.

Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar. La sacudida la había mandado directo a la ventana, pero por poco se había salvado del fatal impacto. Era tal la cantidad de gente q se había reunido, que por el trayecto otros cuerpos se le habían cruzado por el camino (n/a: Oo? se entiende?)

Con dificultad, se levanto sobre el montón de carne apretada q constituía la ED, pisando rostros y miembros (n/a: oo? miembros? xD), llegando a la destruida puerta q conectaba el vagón con el exterior, asomo su enrulada cabeza para tener una mayor idea de la destrucción…

_Pero dicen por ahí…_

_Que la curiosidad mato al gato…_

Pero como buena Gryffindor, su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido de razonamiento y fue blanco fácil de las consecuencias de tres factores que cambiaran el rumbo de su vida .Trayéndola crudamente a la realidad….

Cuerpos. Decenas de cuerpos semi completos tirados como muñecos al rededor de las vías del tren…

Sangre, el penetrante olor a sangre irrumpió en su pequeña nariz, apoderándose de sus sentidos y despertando sus mayores temores…

Y el frió, el inmenso frió que la recorrió por completo, distrayéndola levemente del desastre frente a sus horrorizados ojos, levanto levemente la vista para solo observar en un estado totalmente ido como la negra figura del dementor bajaba a toda velocidad a su encuentro…

_Pero el destino es caprichoso…_

_Como un niño pequeño que no razona totalmente la consecuencia de sus actos_

_Aun cuando se trate de tu propia vida y de la marca que quede en ella_

_Jugando con tus sentimientos…_

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A solo escasos centímetros de alcanzar su preciado objetivo, el dementor tuvo que reemprender la retirada bruscamente evadiendo por poco el ataque de un gigantesco tigre siberiano el cual al ver frustrado su ataque, gira velozmente hacia su oscura presa, la cual cayo derrotada por el poderoso zarpaso del felino. Herido el dementor emprende la retirada, seguido por solo pocos pasos por el gigante felino.

Hermione todavía shokeada por los recientes sucesos, se sobresalta de sobremanera al ver a frente suyo al hermoso felino, el cual la observa fijamente. Sin saber como ni cuando, extiende su mano temblorosa para acariciar a su protector…estaba cerca de su hocico cuando este con una ultima mirada gira bruscamente adentrándose en el bosque cercano…dejando a la castaña con la mano extendida…con un extraño sentimiento de vació en el estomago…

Lentamente abrió sus ojos jade, frunciendo el seño desconcertado unos momentos, intento levantarse lentamente, pero un agudo dolor atravesó sus terminaciones nerviosas, en particular en su cabeza. Lentamente dirigió una de sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, apretando levemente.

Tuvo q morder su labio inferior para contener un gemido de dolor. Si quitar la mano, intento recordar q lo había traído a tan precaria situación, empezando lentamente a recordar…

"Mierda!"

Recordaba lo frustrado q se había sentido viendo q su agitada carrera solo había servido de ejercicio, emprendió el regreso al vagón. Solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando el familiar frió que solo los dementores podían producir lo ataco. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, y antes de que las confusas voces en su cabeza tomaran la forma de sus horrorosos recuerdos saco rápidamente su preciada varita, listo para protegerse, cuando el primer golpe al tren lo lanzo al piso, haciendo soltar su varita. En un desesperado movimiento se lanzo en su búsqueda encontrándola rápidamente en el cuarto de calderas, dónde supuestamente estaría el maquinista.

Recordaba q la había tomado con inusitada fuerza, provocada seguramente por la angustia que lo abrazaba, cuando el segundo golpe lo pillo totalmente desprevenido. Haciéndolo chocar contra una de las maquinas, después de eso todo se había vuelto oscuridad…

Sobreponiéndose al dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, recién se dio cuenta que claramente la Ley de Murphy seguiría jodiendolo por el resto de su miserable vida…y si no se movía rápido seria "Potter a las Brasas" en menos de lo que se podía decir Mierda! (n/a: en tan poco? oo?)

Aqua…- un ronco sonido salio de su obstruida garganta, pudiendo apagar en parte el infierno q lo rodeaba. Sin perder tiempo, se comió parte de su dolor, levantándose rápidamente antes de que las llamas se reanudaran. Salio por la puerta que conectaba al exterior, varita en alto.

" OH., dulce Merlín…"

Sabia q tal vez no podría salvar muchas vidas inocentes pero nunca se había esperado semejante masacre. Vagones envueltos totalmente por las llamas, en algunos hasta se podía escuchar el ruego de los niños pequeños por la protección de sus madres, en otros los gritos de los que no tuvieron demasiada suerte, y de los que habían logrado escapar de las llamas se encontraban con un peligro peor…los dementores.

Sangre, muertos, gritos agónicos… todo planeado por la desquiciada mente del Lord Oscuro, Lord Voldemort…un odio puro cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo al pensar en ese hombre…Mejor dicho..Bestia…lo cegó de forma total haciendo temblar cada parte de su cuerpo, sepultando su razonamiento por completo, solo sintiendo odio..por lo consiguiente liberando su magia en una ráfaga oscura dirigida especialmente a esos monstruos sirvientes de la Bestia…de ese _animal…_

Pero el haber liberado tanta magia en un solo ataque, mermo totalmente sus fuerzas, dejándolo en un estado total de agotamiento. Dejándolo simplemente ido mientras observaba fijamente la masa gelatinosa color petróleo en que antaño fueran criaturas oscuras, guardianes de Azkaban… mientras miraba la negrusca sustancia, vagamente pensó en lo liberado que se sentía sin el poder de esas horribles criaturas apresándolo, con lo cual quería decir q estaban todas muertas…cierto?

_Obviamente el ser humano comete errores de juicio y baja la guardia_

_Esta no era una excepción_

Reconfortado con este pensamiento, se dejo ir por el cansancio, cayendo lentamente al duro suelo, sin observar la encapuchada figura q se le acercaba sigilosamente… fue muy tarde cuando Harry dio cuenta de la gigantesca mole oscura q cubría su visión…acercándose lentamente…y el tan débil se sentía, tan adolorido…que se dejo rendir…

Pero, obviamente esto no quiere decir q la demás gente lo dejara convertirse en un cáscara vacía, claro que no!...mas un total desconocido…

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Y el atronador chillido de un águila lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, alcanzando a ver como la mortal ave atacaba directo al la cabeza del dementor rasgando por completo su andrajosa capucha, dejando al descubierto un "rostro" lleno de pústulas, con cuencas vacías en vez de ojos y una asquerosa cavidad cubierta por la delgada membrana de piel.

Viéndose en clara desventaja, el dementor separo rápidamente su cuerpo de Harry huyendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Saliendo d e su estupor, Harry débilmente se gira hasta su defensor, claramente pensando en algún miembro de la Orden. Cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse con una voluptuosa chiquilla que no pasaría de los 15 años, totalmente desconocida para el, la cual miraba al bosque con el seño fruncido, tal vez debió sentir su mirada ya q rápidamente se fijo en el cambiando totalmente su seño a uno totalmente relajado. Un extraño estremecimiento se apodero en el al verse reflejado en los extraños ojos lilas de la hermosa joven. Pero su seño cambio drásticamente a uno depura preocupación al fijar sus ojos en el torso del joven caído. Con pasos gráciles pero sin dejar de ser rápidos se arrodillo junto a el mientras con ojo critico y un tanto…profesional? examinaba la profunda quemadura de decoraba gran parte de su cuerpo

-Dios!pero donde estuviste! Esto..-fijo nuevamente sus ojos en las jade del atractivo chico, nuevo estremecimiento de parte de este

-Harry…

- que lindo nombre n.n no te preocupes unas pocas pociones y estarás como nuevo! n.n. Por cierto mi nombre es Liss n.n

-eh..mucho gusto Liss..n.ñ eto..gracias por salvarme u/u

-no te preocupes n/n cualquiera te pudo haber ayudado. Ahora dejame buscar als pociones- se empieza a tantear su larga capa…hasta q derepnete los moviemtos dejan de ser suaves y pasan a ser desenfrenados –TT s e me quedaron en el baúl! Grr tendré q llamar a Kassy n.ñ ojala nose moleste-murmura para si misma-me disculpas un rato traere a mi hermana!-saliendo a toda velocidad. A los pocos minutos, Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente pasos en su dirección. Torce un poco el cuello viendo a Liss llegando con otra chica, de lejos se notaba q ella era la mayor, tanto por su físico mas pronunciado q el de Liss y la decisión que había en su andar.

-llegamos! n.n , toma esta poción te calmara un poco el dolor de la quemadura n.n- Liss nuevamente se arrodilla su lado mientras le ayudaba a tomarse una poción color extrañamente tornasol. Mientras la otra chica, se quedaba parada observando fijamente su alrededor, Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en un extraño colgante gemelo q pendía del cuello de las dos hermanas. Era bastante común a simple vista, un collar delgado de plata, del cual pendía una linda piedra en ambos casos Morado oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro, pero si uno se detenía a verlos podía ver unas extrañas runas insertadas en medio de las dos piedras, distinta en cada hermana, dándole un toque de total misticismo.

Tan embobado estaba en los collares que no sintió el estruendoso "plop!" que anunciaba al aparición de la Orden del Fénix y de los gritos aterrorizados que surgieron del grupo al ver semejante destrucción.

-mn.. creo q los refuerzos llegaron algo tarde no?


End file.
